Soledad
by SillyKnight12
Summary: El francés tragó saliva sonoramente. Arthur lo miró una última vez.-¿Conoces la soledad?" USxUK y quizás FrxUK. Espero que les guste Rated K de momento


Este capi esta ambientado después de la guerra de la independencia de los EEUU aunque la historia pasara en nuestros tiempos quería poner una pequeña introducción. Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews!

Pairings: USxUK (Quizás FrxUK)

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (Snif) y sus personajes tampoco (de ser así estaría catalogada como +18 xD)

Arthur se acomodó en el enorme sillón. Sus tapices eran verdes y los cojines suaves. Se sentaba allí con el pequeño Alfred y le leía cuentos hasta que el pequeño se dormía. Si era el mayor el que se dormía, una suave mano le tocaba la cara con cuidado y al abrir los ojos se topaba con la alegre carita del chico que decía "Y luego?".

Estaba muy cansado del viaje aún no se había recuperado de la mayor parte de sus heridas externas aunque la mayoría ya había empezado a cicatrizar.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y apenas un rayo de luz de luna iluminaba los muebles de la sala. Arthur se pellizco el puente de la nariz con los dedos y empezó a llorar. Las internas no se curarían jamás.

Se durmió en el sillón y horas más tarde se despertó en la cama. Sus amigos mágicos, preocupados, lo habían llevado allí para que estuviese mejor. No quería hablar con ellos y tampoco mirarles a la cara después de lo sucedido.

Se incorporó y se vistió, fue al piso de abajo, alguien estaba en la cocina. Cogió un atizador cuando pasó por delante de la chimenea en el salón y con un sigilo que haría que los gatos tuvieran envidia se acercó a la cocina.

-Buenos días Arthur, te levantas temprano cheri

Francis estaba cocinando vete tu a saber que y olía de maravilla. El francés estaba acostumbrado al sigilo de Arthur y a los ataques por sorpresa de este así que apenas se inmutó. Las tripas de Arthur sonaron indicándole que tenían hambre.

¿Cómo se atrevía el gabacho? Había peleado contra él en la guerra de Estados Unidos, vio en sueños su cara alegrándose de lo sucedido y burlándose de él, "el sin amigos". Las palabras sonaron en su cabeza hasta hacerle estallar. Se lanzó encima del francés, la cuchara que este tenía en la mano cayó al suelo cuando el inglés lo alzo por la pechera de la camisa con una fuerza desconocida hasta ahora. Los ojos verdes se clavaron contra los azules. La mirada destilaba odio, ira, enfado, desprecio… tristeza, soledad…

Francis suspiró

-Anglaterre, amour, no vas a sacar nada de asesinarme

-¿Por qué no pruebo a ver?

-Vamos, el chico ya es mayor, puede cuidarse por si solo

Arthur dejó al francés, quien aprovecho para quitarse las arrugas que le inglés le había dejado en la camisa y acto seguido abrazó al menor.

-Eres patético-le susurró al oído dulcemente

-…-

Ni siquiera respondió. El francés se dio cuenta ya por fin que Arthur estaba peor de lo que había pensado.

El gran Inglaterra, el terror de los mares, una súper potencia, el orgulloso y tsundere chaval que había conocido y que hacía llorar de miedo a su amigo España cada vez que le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos, estaba ahora llorando escondiendo la cara en el pecho del francés.

Quizás no había sido buena idea venir, pero ya estaba hecho.

-Arthur, todo ira bien…

Francis fue golpeado y cayó al suelo pesadamente agarrándose el estómago.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?-

Gritó el francés des de el suelo. Ya se había empezado a cansar de las tonterías del menor.

Subió la mirada para volverse a encontrar con los ojos de Arthur, ahora algo rojos pero sin lágrimas. La indiferencia absoluta reinaba en su mirada. Ya no había odio, ni tristeza ni ninguna señal de que en esa cara pudiera haber habido tales expresiones alguna vez. El francés tragó saliva sonoramente.

Arthur lo miró una última vez.

-¿Conoces la soledad?

Le preguntó. El francés no respondió, quedándose atónito, y se limitó a ver como Arthur se marchaba de la cocina.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?

Me ha llevado un tiempo volver a la actividad pero ya tocaba escribir algo, lo echaba de menos xD

Lo dicho, este primer capítulo sería una especie de "pequeña" introducción a lo que vendrá después. Si quieren descubrirlo, espero que lean los otros capítulos. Como estoy algo liada con todo eso del insti a lo mejor tardaré, intentaré colgar el próximo capi antes del fin de semana.

Reviews? Tomatazos? Botellas de Vodka? Amenazas de muerte? Declaraciones de amor/peticiones de matrimonio?


End file.
